powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformation (Digiranger)
In the Digiranger series, the Transformation (変身 Henshin) process is used by Digimon, monsters that inhabit a parallel universe called the Digital World that spawned from Earth's telecommunications network. Through Transformation, a Digimon can develop into a more powerful being. When a Digimon is in the assistance of a human partner, the Digimon transfer its data to the partner, allowing him/her to transform into a Digiranger. Concept Digimon reside in the Earth's various electronic networks as well as in the Digital World. As they are essentially computer data they can download additional data to themselves, which makes them stronger. If they download enough data, Transformation is triggered. When a Digimon & human become partners, they form a connection, allowing the human to become a Digiranger. During Transformation the Digimon's appearance & attributes change while the human assumes a Digiranger form whose design are based on their Digimon partner, & they become significantly stronger than they were before. The resultant form of the Digimon almost always has a different name than the previous, while the Digiranger shares part of their Digimon partner's name when in Perfect or Ultimate form. However, the Digiranger & Digimon's consciousness remain unchanged. If a Digiranger or Digimon do not absorb enough data needed to maintain the forms, it will not be able to retain that form for long & the Digiranger will de-transform & the Digimon will revert to a lower level in a matter of time. Transformation is divided into multiple levels, made up of an egg-form Digitama (デジタマ Digitama) & six main transformation steps. NOTE: Humans can only become Digirangers when the Digimon's in Perfect form. If left to its own devices, Digimon will naturally age &, over time, may transform to higher levels using data from the environment. Transforming from the initial Baby I stage usually progresses, but each subsequent level takes progressively more time. Because of this, only a sparse number of Digimon naturally reach their final forms. Anger &/or the necessity to survive in a great battle can often spur transformation. When Digimon are deleted, they either regress completely into Digitamas or break apart into innumerable bits of errant data that can be easily acquisitioned or "loaded" by other Digimon. However, when a Digimon forms a bond with a human, a Digimon may transform much more quickly, & the same thing for humans/Digirangers as well. Using a Digivice, humans can allow a Digimon to instantaneously transform to a higher level & turn themselves into a Digiranger by sharing each other's energy. This takes a large amount of energy & cannot happen if either the Digiranger or Digimon is weak, injured, or hungry. Digirangers & Digimon who transform using a digivice will degenerate, or "De-transform", to a lower form (back to normal for a Digiranger) after a certain amount of time or if sufficiently injured in a battle. Usually, a partner Digimon's default stage is Rookie; Tailmon from Bouken Sentai Digiranger being a notable exception, as she naturally transformed to Adult before meeting her human partner, Hikari. However, sufficient injury or energy loss can cause a Digimon to revert an even lower form after naturally transforming. On top of the regular stages, special forms exist that can only obtained through special methods: *'Armor Form' (アーマー体 Āmā-tai), an ancient form of transformation which only a handful of Digirangers & Digimon are capable of. To gain this form, both the Digiranger & Digimon need to absorb the energy from one of the special Digimentals (デジメンタル Dejimentaru). If a Digiranger & Digimon both have multiple Digimentals, their transformed forms become progressively more powerful. Effects of Transformation When a Digimon reaches its next level of transformation, its appearance may resemble its previous form or it can have no relationship to it at all, such as Tailmon, who resembles a cat, transforming to Angewomon, an Angel Digimon. When a Digiranger transforms into the Perfect or Ultimate form, they retain their suit but gain upgraded parts to match their Digimon partner's power. Usually, with the case of transformation to the Adult level, the resultant Digimon is larger than the previous form, but transformation to the Perfect level can often cause the Digimon to refine its strength & decrease its size at the same time, such as (e.g. Togemon to Lilimon & DigiGreen to Lili DigiGreen). The same circumstances can arrive with Ultimate Transformation, such as MetalGreymon to WarGreymon & Metal DigiOrange to War DigiOrange. Forms of Transformation Transformation Transformation (変身 Henshin) is one of a Digiranger & Digimon's special abilities. Transformation is part of a Digimon's natural life cycle, with Digimon transforming to stronger forms as a result of age & experience. Not all Digimon may undergo it, but it can happen naturally. As they gain data, skills or effect of a Digivice they will be transported into a Transformation zone where they slowly Transform into Adults. They may gain armor &/or clothes & when Digimon transform they will become a lot stronger than all of the Child Digimon. When a Digimon & human make a partnership, a connection forms between the two, allowing the human to transform into a Digiranger. Digimon can only stay in their Adult Transformation until their energy or data drops to zero. Super Transformation Super Transformation (超変身 Chō Henshin) is when a Digiranger & Digimon transforms from their Adult stage (Digimon) to their Perfect form. Ultimate Transformations Ultimate Transformation (究極変身 Kyūkyoku Henshin) is used only by Paildramon in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Qinglongmon shares the energy of a Computer Kernel with the Digiranger 02 partner Digimon, a ball of powerful energy that catalyzes Transformation. Combining the power of their Digivices with that of Qinglongmon, the other Digimon who were at the Baby II level at the time transform to Childs, but the Perfect-level Paildramon, who is fighting a losing battle against Mummymon & a Triceramon at the time, is given the ability to Ultimate Transform, transforming him to Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode. Degeneration Degeneration (退化 Taika), or De-Transformation, is the opposite of Transformation. In this process, a Digimon reverts to a lower form, while its Digiranger partner reverts back to normal; this usually occurs when they lose enough of their data, either through losing battles or simply consuming a temporary boost of energy. A Digimon &/or Digiranger that has used up all the energy from a temporary transformation will generally de-transform further depending on how high of a form they had been using; Adult/Digiranger to Child/normal, Perfect to Baby II, & Ultimate to Baby I. As the Digimon/Digirangers used the higher form more often, they would acclimate to it & not fall so far when it expired. Special Types of Transformations These methods of Transformation branch out from the normal types. Dark Transformation Dark Transformation (暗黒変身 Ankoku Henshin) is a corrupt form of regular Transformation, usually resulting in an evil Digimon &/or Digiranger. A Digimon & Digiranger both dark transform when the Digiranger partner coerces his/her Digimon partner to transform forcefully, with a mind clouded with anger, or through dark power. While a Digiranger seems to act normal, a Digimon transformed through this method is evil & perceives nothing but its urges to destroy, making it very dangerous. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger, Taichi Yagami pressures his partner Greymon to make the both of them transform to their Perfect stage, resulting in Skull DigiOrange & SkullGreymon. Greymon dark transforms to SkullGreymon again & then into a virus version of MetalGreymon in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 as a result of the Digimon Kaiser's Evil Ring, Evil Spiral, & his black D-3. Armor Transformation Armor Transformation (アーマー変身 Āmā Henshin) is the fusion of a Digiranger & Digimon with a Digimental (デジメンタル Digimentaru). It is featured in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. It is an ancient form of Transformation that was developed when the Digital World was young & it was almost impossible to transform even to the Adult level without assistance. It is later used in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, when the Digimon Kaiser's D-3 & the presence of Dark Towers prevent Digimon from transforming to the Adult level & a human transforming to a Digiranger. A Digiranger activates Armor Transformation by shouting, "Digimental Up!". Jogres Transformation Jogres Transformation (ジョグレス変身 Joguresu Henshin) is a method of Transformation first used in Our War Game!, & later in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. The name "Jogres" is a portmanteau of the words "Joint" & "Progress". Jogres Transformation allows two Digimon to combine into one Digimon of a higher level. The two original Digimon consciousnesses join into one, & the combined Digimon can speak with both voices—often simultaneously. In Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02, Tailmon's tail ring, in the possession of Gennai, gives the partner Digimon the power to Jogres Transformation. There is also a sub-form of Jogres Transformation seen in Diablomon's Counterattack, in which two Child-level Digimon can skip Transforming to the required stage for combining & go straight to the Jogres Transformed form. Agumon & Gabumon are the only ones to have used this, becoming Omegamon without Warp Transforming to WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon. Digimon known to use Jogres Transformation in the series are: *WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon = Omegamon *XV-mon + Stingmon = Paildramon *Aquilamon + Tailmon = Silphymon *Ankylomon + Angemon = Shakkoumon Warp Transformation Warp Transformation (ワープ変身 Wāpu Henshin) is a transformation process where a Digimon &/or Digiranger can reach a higher level directly bypassing any intermittent phases. Notable Digimon/Digirangers who have used this, although only implicitly in some cases, are Agumon/DigiOrange, Gabumon/DigiBlue, Leomon, Angemon, Keramon, Kokomon. In few cases, particularly Agumon/DigiOrange, Gabumon/DigiBlue, & Angemon/DigiYellow, they do not actually bypass any intermittent phases—they simply go through it very quickly. This is shown by Agumon/DigiOrange & Gabumon/DigiBlue having their Adult/Digiranger & Perfect forms appear during their respective Warp Transformation, & HolyAngemon & Holy DigiYellow both appear briefly when Angemon & DigiYellow both warp transform to Seraphimon & Seraphi DigiYellow. Mode Change A Mode Change (モード・チェンジ Mōdo Chenji) occurs when a Digimon &/or Digiranger becomes a different version of its current species. The new mode is usually more powerful than the previous. *Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode to Fighter Mode & then Paladin Mode See Also External Links *Evolution - Digimon counterpart at Digimon Wiki Category:Digiranger Category:Reynoman